Listen To The Rain
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: My name is Eleanor Tang Shen Hamato. I ran away from my family when I was very young. Found and trained by the most ruthless and evil force you'll ever meet, my life is now a matter of life and death. I have found my family after many years, and I'm trained to be a lethal weapon against them. Will I be able to save them, or are they doomed to die under my blade? (2003 Universe)
1. Things Change

Things Change.

 **Narrator's POV.**

 _*Inhale*_ Ah. Fresh air during a quiet and beautiful night in New York City. This is a good omen. Usually the streets of New York are chaotic and noisy. Not tonight. But I can't get ahead of myself. It's just a matter of time before anything happens. The sun has just set, so anything can happen.

Me? What am I doing on a beautifully calm night? One of my jobs as a scout for the Purple Dragons. As a scout, it's my job to overlook the city from the skyscrapers and inform the leader for anything happening.

Hello, my name is Eleanor Tang Shen Hamato. My family called me Ellie, or Elle, but my 'friends' call me Scout, Freak, Reptile, Mutant or my Purple Dragon name: Mizuchi. I'm 15 years old, and I used to be a normal girl, but not anymore.

I'm of Japanese-American descent, with short black hair styled in a spiky pixie cut with shaved sides. Hazel, nearly green eyes with black sclera. Sounds normal enough, right?

Not even close.

My skin is covered with dark bluish grey scales, with light blue stripes running down my back. My build is tall, slender, but athletic and healthy. Large eyes. Flat nose. Elven ears. Sharp canine teeth. Light blue innards of the mouth. Three-fingered hands with a thumb. Two-toed feet. Long reptilian tail that fades to a light blue at the tip.

I wore a black tank top under a dark green hooded kimono top with short sleeves. A black leather choker around my neck, with a turtle locket pendant. Black ninja pants and no shoes. Black fingerless gloves and elbow-pads.

Basically put, I'm an anthropomorphic lizard ninja.

I used to be a normal human girl, but I ended up mutated when I was 6 years old. Afraid of what happened, I ran away and started living on the streets.

I was found by the Purple Dragons, and trained by their leader, when I was 9 years old. Trained to be the best fighter and the ultimate weapon against anyone that faces the Purple Dragons.

I bare the Purple Dragon insignia around my torso and my tail, with the tail meeting the tip of my tail and the head resting on my left shoulder. I also bare a tattoo of a raptor footprint, in a circle, on my right upper arm, hiding under the sleeve.

"Scout, do you copy?" A male voice spoke from the walkie-talkie attached to my belt.

I picked up the talkie and answered, "Loud and clear, John. What's up?"

"I just got word from the Big Bad Boss himself. We need to do a little shopping." John explained, "Make sure our path is clear."

"10-4." I answered, then put the talkie back on my belt with a sigh.

'A little shopping' is another way of saying 'planting a robbery'. I rubbed my eyes and looked over the street.

A few minutes of waiting, I heard a familiar gruff voice whisper from below me, "Manhole cover 12 o'clock."

The shadows made it hard to see, but my night-vision was able to pick out it was an anthropomorphic turtle, wearing a red bandana mask over its eyes, elbow-pads and knee-pads, making its way across the street without being seen.

I narrowed my eyes at the turtle, as it hid behind a car. That red bandana looked familiar. Its voice sounded very familiar as well. It sounded like...

"Raphael?"

I heard an engine and saw a blue armored truck arriving toward the scene. The turtle hid deeper into the shadows as the truck entered and parked into the alley.

John and two other Dragons exit the car and entered the back door of the shop, chuckling and laughing. The turtle exit the shadows and inspected the truck. The truck was parked over a manhole cover.

"Great. Just great! The old turtle luck working true to form." The turtle growled, kicking the truck in frustration.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph." Another familiar voice whispered from the corner of the street.

There were three more anthropomorphic turtles, dressed in similar fashion. The only differences are their scale tones, weapons of choice and the color of their bandana masks: Blue, purple and orange.

The one that whispered wore a blue bandana mask and had a pair of katana blades strapped to his shell.

Wait... He said 'Raph'. I was right! The red-masked turtle is Raphael. That must mean the blue one is Leonardo. The purple one is Donatello and the orange one is Michelangelo. They're alive...

How do I know them? I'll explain a little later. Right now is not a good time.

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in Jersey." Michelangelo joked in a fake Jersey accent.

"Give me a hand." Raph whispered to his brothers. Mikey raised his hands with a smile, but Raph cut him off, "Don't even think about it, Mikey!"

Mikey sulked, Leo pointed his thumb to his brother and shook his head. I supressed a small giggle. Still the jester, huh, Mikey? It's been a long time since I've been able to laugh.

Raph's patience ran out and he sighed, "Forget you guys. I'll push it myself."

He marched to the back of the truck and started pushing it forward. The truck didn't budge. The parking brake was on.

"Hey, Scout. We're done with our shopping." John reported from my walkie-talkie, "Is anyone outside?"

My blood ran cold. I quickly grabbed my talkie and answered, "Just hang on a few seconds. There are a couple of kids playing."

Raph must've heard John's voice cause he quickly froze. Come on, Raphael. Get back into the shadows.

"Hide, Raph. Come on! Hurry!" Leo whispered to his brother.

Raph reacted and leaped into the truck. The turtles sighed and Mikey face-palmed, "Wrong choice, Raphael."

John and the other Dragons exit the shop, carrying duffle bags of money into the truck, laughing.

"Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash?" The blue haired Dragon laughed.

John smiled, "Sheep, man. Sheep to be fleeced by us wolves."

He and the other Dragons throw the bags into the truck, not noticing Raph, and closed the door. They entered the car and drove down the street.

I quickly followed after the truck and grabbed my talkie, "I take it you guys hit the motherlode?"

"You bet." John answered with a laugh, "You should've been there, Scout. They would've given us more if they saw you."

"That's not funny, John." I replied with a growl.

I felt like I was being followed. I looked across the street and saw Leo, Mikey and Donnie following the truck as well. I decided to keep quiet.

The truck drove into Chinatown and parked in one of our many meeting places. John and the Dragons exit the car and John grabbed his talkie, "Scout, I need you to stay with the truck. Keep an eye out for any scavengers or looters."

I gave him a salute, when he looked up to me.

John nodded, then turned to Two-Ton, "Hey, Two-Ton. Help Scout out and watch the truck." Then he chuckled, "We wouldn't want somebody to steal our stolen money."

Two-Ton nodded and let John and the other two Dragons enter the meeting. Two-Ton started pacing around the back of the truck.

A can rolled across the street, by the wind. Curious and on alert, Two-Ton turned to see what it was. Two-Ton may be big and tough, but he's not the brightest crayon in the pack.

Mikey was able to sneak behind him and tap his shoulder. Two-Ton turned to Mikey.

"Hey, this is a no-parking zone." He told him, handing him a blank piece of paper, "Here's your ticket, and here's your fine!"

Mikey kicked Two-Tone in the face. Two-Ton flew into the back of the truck and was knocked out-cold. Huh, the guy had a glass jaw.

Leo jumped out of the shadows and smiled, "Nice work, Mikey."

Mikey shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "It's a ninja thing."

"Now, let's get Raph outta there." Leo told his brothers, while Raph was banging his fist against the door.

The boys looked over the security lock on the door.

"Man, whatever happened to good old-fashioned padlocks?" Mikey asked with a sigh.

Donnie smiled and reached into his duffle bag, "Where's the fun in that?" He got out two screwdrivers, "This one's all mine."

He started working on the lock. Raph continued to shout and bang his fists against the door.

"What that's Raphael? You're gonna have to speak up, Dude! I can't hear you." Mikey told his brother in a joking matter.

But that triggered Raph's temper, as he hit the door, hard.

"Okay. I heard that." Mikey added.

"I'm trying to work here." Donnie told his brother.

"Hey, Scout. What's going on?" John asked me through my talkie, "I hear voices talking outside."

I quickly grabbed my talkie and lied, "It's nothing, John. Just a couple of drunk citizens walking by."

A second of quiet and John replied, "We're coming out the front. Be sure to ready your weapons."

Dammit!

I grabbed my weapons, a pair of eskrima sticks with taser-ends, put my hood over my head and made my way to the edge of the rooftop.

Donnie was able to unlock the doors.

Mikey smiled, "Hey, Raph. Welcome back, bro."

However Raph charged out of the truck and tackled Mikey to the ground. The two brothers brawled and fought amongst each other. I'm glad some thing haven't changed.

"What a hothead..." Leo whispered with a sigh.

Then Donnie heard something behind him and reached his staff, "Uh, Raph?" Leo noticed and drew one of his blades, "We don't have time for this."

I climbed down the wall and joined the Dragons, as Raph asked, "And why not?"

Mikey looked and noticed, "Because we're not alone."

Raph let go of Mikey and turned to the Dragons and I.

"Look at the freaks." One spoke up.

"What's with the dweeby costumes?" Two-Ton asked, as we cornered the Turtles.

"This ain't Halloween." Another spoke, as John walked ahead, with a staff over his shoulders.

"You're going down, freaks." John told the Turtles, "Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons. Especially wearing stupid, turtle costumes."

Leo, Mikey, Raph and Donnie readied their weapons and took out the gang with ease. The Dragons may be tough, but they have no martial arts experience.

With most of the gang knocked back, John dropped his staff and ran, "Let's get outta here!"

"I'm with you!" A Dragon shouted, as he got back to his feet.

The other Dragons got to their feet and followed John out of the alley. I shook my head and sighed. Purple Dragon goons. All bark, no bite.

The Turtles turned their attention to me. I conjoined my eskrima sticks into a staff and prepared for battle. Raph was the first to attack with his sais.

I blocked his attack and monkey-flipped him close to the opening, but not so people will see him. Mikey and Donnie tried a double-team attack, but I used my tail to my advantage and tripped Mikey over into Raph and deliver a shoulder-throw to Donnie, throwing him toward the nearest wall.

Leo charged in with his katana blades and I separated my staff to meet his blades. He and I clashed weapons and proved to be even-stevens when fighting. I couldn't help be stare into his green eyes, under his blue mask.

I used my fluid agility to outmanuvre Leo and kicked him back toward the truck. Angry, Raph charged at me again. Mikey and Donnie joined him. The three Turtles kept me on my toes, but I used my agility to my advantage.

"Only one person moves like that." I heard Leo whisper to himself.

He got back to his feet and joined his brothers to outmanuver me. Leo succeeded, forcing me cornered to a wall and had one of his blades close to my neck. The only thing I could do was drop my weapons in defeat.

"Gimme some green." Mikey smiled, earning a high-five from Raph.

"I gotta say. This one has proven to be tougher than the others." Donnie complimented me with a thoughtful smile.

"Shame there aren't more like him." Raph nodded, "I'm just getting warmed up."

Leo never took his eyes off me. With his blade still close to my throat, he reached over with his free hand and removed my hood from my head.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey gasped at me. "He's a she. And a Mutant, like us!" Mikey shouted.

I felt Leo stare into my eyes. His focus faded and was replaced with shock and recognition, "Ellie?"

My stare softened. He recognised me. After all these years, Leo never forgotten me.

Our small reunion was cut short, as Mikey looked up and saw something, "Well... Looks like you got your wish, Raphie Boy."

The others followed his gaze and saw a group of armored ninjas staring at them from the rooftops. I know these ninjas. They are the true henchmen of the Foot Clan, an ancient ninja clan lead by the iron fist of Oroku Saki. The raptor footprint is their emblem.

How did they get here so fast?

Leo let me go and readied his blades, "Are those guys... Ninjas?"

The ninjas jumped down and surrounded the boys in a circle.

"Well, they're certainly ninja-esque." Mikey answered.

I nodded, "These are ninjas, alright. But they are not the good kind."

"Be ready for anything." Leo instructed.

Raph smiled, "I am so gonna enjoy this."

With that, the Turtles and the Foot Ninjas leaped into battle. The Turtles were doing well, but unlike the Purple Dragons, the Ninjas have experience with martial arts and refuse to give up. I picked up my eskrima sticks and joined the fight.

It was a matter of time that the Turtles got outmanuvered. Donnie and Mikey got thrown back into the armored truck.

"Don, are we beating them, or are they beating us?" Mikey asked.

Donnie saw something and quickly got himself and Mikey into the armored truck, before a barrage of shuriken stars attacked them.

"Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey." Donnie told his brother.

Mikey nodded, "Yeah. That's what I thought."

Leo got himself cornered and outnumbered by the Ninjas, on top of the sunroof. I jumped onto the sunroof and knocked a few of the Ninjas back onto the ground, and shocked the last three unconscious.

Leo smiled at me, "Thanks."

I nodded then returned to the fight. Me and the brothers grouped up near the armored truck.

"How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get the hint?" Raph asked.

Mikey nodded, "Really. They just keep coming."

"Time to switch to Plan B." Leo instructed, then turned to his brother, "Donatello?"

Donnie was inside the truck, hard-wiring the engine, "Almost there, Leo." He attached two wires and the engine revved, "This bus now leaving to Anywhere-But-Here."

"Come on! We're going!" Leo told his brothers, then he turned to me, "Come with us."

I shook my head, "You four go. I'll keep these guys busy."

"But-" Leo was about to argue, but I cut him off by pushing him into the truck, "I said go!"

The truck drove off down the street. I kept the Ninjas busy by fighting them off. The Ninjas were able to outnumber me and cornered me against a wall.

I saw the Turtles were gone from sight, so I grabbed a flash grenade from my pocket and threw it toward the ground.

The flash grenade created a large smokescreen and a blinding light to disoriate the Ninjas. I took the opportunity to climb up the roof and hide. I hid in the shadows of a roof shed and caught my breath.

I guess now is a good time to explain how I knew those Turtles. I'm their sister. Well... Technically their sister. We're not related by blood. Their father, a Mutant Rat named Splinter, found me in the sewers and took me in.

I ran away to save them from myself, in case the ooze turned me into a dangerous monster. Turns out I was right. Only Leo recognised me out of my family, and I'm working for one of the most dangerous factions in the world. My heart pounded in my chest and my blood turned to ice in conflict.

"Eak! Ut! Ca- o- ead? Sco-?" A familiar voice spoke from my walkie-talkie. It was mostly static. Must've been an interference with the signal.

I picked up my talkie and answered, "Way to keep a girl hanging, John. Running away like that."

"You stayed? Why didn't you run?" John asked me.

"I'm not a coward!" I shouted, "What do you want?"

"The Big Bad Boss man wants to see us for a report on the funds." He informed me.

"Alright. I'll meet you there." I answered.

I deactivated my walkie-talkie and made my way, across the rooftops, to the Foot Tower. Upon the rooftop was a gate entrance, guarded by two Foot Elites.

The Elites saw me and aimed their weapons to me, ready to attack.

"Your master has asked for my presense. Please step aside." I told them.

The Elites looked at each other and lowered their stances. I walked past them and entered the room, through double-doors.

The room was a large, Asian dojo, with dark walls and authentic braziers lighting the room.

I entered the room, to the center and bowed on one knee, " **先生** (Sensei/Teacher/Master), you wished an audience involving myself?"

The man, sitting in the throne, stood up and turned to me. My body shivered under his scowl. His well-combed, dark blue hair. Well tanned skin, even though he has hardly seen the sun. A well-toned build, from years of martial arts mastery.

His scowl twisted to a small smile, "Yes, young one. I wish to hear the report of your fundings from your superior." His dark and raspy voice sent shivers down my spine, "I wished of you to make some of your special green tea, while I listen."

I nodded, "Of course, **先生**."

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, to make my special, homemade green tea. It is Japanese common courtesy not to make tea for yourself. You must have someone else serve it for you.

After a few minutes, John showed up and I finished my tea. I served to tea in a traditional Japanese bowl, in front of my master, as John bowed in respect.

"Sir? I-Uh... I... My men... We- Uh- We lost the armored car with the money." John explained to my master, "But we were attacked... By some sort of karate-frog creatures, or something. They took us by surprise."

My master's scowl grew worse. You better have some good news, John. No one wants my master angry.

"It wasn't my fault." John pleaded, then looked at me, "It was your scout's fault. If she did her job ri-"

"Enough!" My master told him.

"I promise, sir." John pleaded, "I won't fail you again."

My master stood up, "I know... You won't fail me again... Ever..."

Afraid, John pleaded, "No, sir! Please!"

My master drew his weapon of claws from his sleeve. I looked away, as I heard sharp metal swinging and John screaming. My master laughed as John laid on the ground, unmoving.

This was the day my life changed forever.


	2. A Better Mousetrap

A Better Mousetrap.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Another night, another evening patrol. It's been a day since John was taken care of by my master. Now, the Purple Dragons have no choice but to wait for their true leader to return to New York.

It was the true leader that I defeated to become a member of the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan. He's a deadly force to reckon with, let me tell you. But my size and speed gave me the advantage that night, I don't think it wont anymore.

Anywho, I'm rambling.

I was spending tonight traveling across the rooftops, in the pouring rain. Tonight, something was gonna happen. I can feel it in my bones.

Anyway, I was just crossing one of the electronic store, when the power went out. Curious, I jumped down and decided to investigate. As soon as my feet touched the sidewalk, the power returned. I quickly put my hood over my head and hid in the shadows, before anyone could see me.

The televisions inside the electronic store reported, "In a press conference today, at Stocktronics Incorperated, New York's leading new technology firm."

Curious, I stepped out of the shadows of the alley and walked to the front of the electronics store, and watched the report.

Stocktronics Incorperated... I've heard of that name before. My master spoke about it before I left for my patrol. How are they involved with the Foot Clan?

"Founder and CEO, Dr. Baxter Stockman, was on-hand to unveil his latest innovation."

The camera switched from the outside of the building, to the inside of a large lab. Inside was an African-American man in a white lab coat and neutral-colored business attire, a table with an object covered by a sheet, a young woman and a camera man.

"A wise man once said, 'Build a better mousetrap, and the world will lead a path to your door'." Dr. Stockman quoted, cleaning his glasses, "I say, 'Let the past-speaking begin'. For I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever-growing rat problem."

He reached for the sheet of cloth, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the ultimate expression of rodent termination technology, the Strocktronic Mouser!"

Under the cloth revealed a small, around the size of a human baby, mechanical creature. It looked similar to a chibi raptor, with no arms, a large head with one eye on top of its head, and clawed feet.

Something about those creatures made my blood boil in anger, but interested in how they function, and curious about the true motivation behind the creation of those mechs. With sharp teeth and clawed feet, those aren't just for speed or power.

Dr. Stockman gestured to the young woman. Her hair was a redish purple, tied in a bun. Her eyes were a shade of green, and she wore a white lab coat over a lavander shirt and brown khaki pants. She was carrying a large box.

"My assistant, Miss. April O'Neil, will release several into the simulation chambers." Dr. Stockman explained, as Miss. O'Neil walked over to a rat maze, "April, proceed, my dear."

Miss. O'Neil emptied the box of rats into the maze. A small group of rats fell into the maze, scurrying and sniffing around in fear. This made my blood boil further, as I felt my left hand ball into a fist.

Dr. Stockman put the Mouser into the entrance of the maze, "Now observe the sheer genius of my Mouser in action."

The Mouser marched into the maze and began the hunt for the rats. The rats tried their best to avoid the little machine, but the Mouser was able to out-wit them and take them out one-by-one. Bones crunched, flesh chewed. There was nothing left of the rats.

My fist tightened, I was nearly drawing blood from my hand.

"And the Mouser's search and retrieval functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer." Dr. Stockman explained with a smile.

I heard enough! I made my way back to the rooftops and traveled across to the Strocktronics base of operations. It was a tall tower, seeing over half of the city, but not as tall at the Foot Tower, which was able to look over all of New York.

I stopped at the edge of the closest rooftop to Stocktronics Incorperated. It was quite a long jump. I reached into my backpack and grabbed a grappling hook. I threw it over to the top floor of the building. I swung over to the building and scaled it, avoiding being seen by the employees.

Once I reached the top, I recollected my grappling hook and looked through the window. Miss. O'Neil was inside a large office, typing on a computer. Something tells me she's not meant to be there.

Focusing my thoughts on feeling numb, I closed my eyes and walked forward. After five steps foward, I opened my eyes and saw that I was inside the office. I looked at the window, behind me, my tail was barely touching the window and there were no cracks in the glass.

Thank goodness. It has taken me years to perfect that technique. I'll talk about it later.

I straighed my kimono and walked over behind Miss. O'Neil.

"Being a little bit too nosy, Miss. O'Neil?" I asked her.

Miss. O'Neil jumped in startle and stood up to attack me. I quickly blocked her attack with ease. Thank goodness I was wearing my hood over my head, and wore trinkets on my tail, to make it look fake.

Miss. O'Neil calmed down and looked at me, "Who are you supposed to be? Some Purple Dragon theif?"

I shook my hand, "I'm just a friend. No more, no less."

She gave me a look, then returned to typing on the center computer. A few files flashed by, until a familiar insignia blinked on the screen. The Foot insignia.

"Never seen that icon before." Miss. O'Neil noticed.

I placed my hand over my Foot tattoo, "I have. It means bad news."

Curious, Miss. O'Neil clicked on the icon. The icon stopped blinking and the screen turned a shade of purple. Just then, a bookcase across from the console opened to reveal an elevator.

Miss. O'Neil and I entered the elevator. Miss. O'Neil pressed a button. The doors closed and the elevator moved down with a sudden jerk of speed. Miss. O'Neil and I quickly grabbed the railing for balance.

Once we recovered, Miss. O'Neil looked at me, "Okay. If you're a friend, why are you here?"

I looked at her and assured with a smile, "I'm just a girl from the streets, searching for answers." My smile fell, "And I believe your employer needs to answer a few questions."

Miss. O'Neil nodded, "Alright." Then she warned me, "But if you try anything, I'll turn you into the cops myself."

I placed my right hand over my heart and raised my left hand, so she could see it, "Ninja's honor."

Eventally, the elevator came to a stop. Miss. O'Neil sighed in relief, "Finally."

The doors opened to reveal a hallway, leading to a control center. Underneath was a factory, creating a large number of Dr. Stockman's mousers. Felt like an army.

"I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is. This is serious overkill." Miss. O'Neil spoke up.

"Something tells me these are not for New York's rat problem." I answered, then walked ahead, "Let's find out what."

I walked toward the control center and began hacking into the central computer.

A few minutes of hacking, I found something in the files, "I was right, there is not rat problem. That was just a scapegoat. A cover-up. These things are for something bigger."

Suddenly a voice spoke from behind us, "Very good deduction, my dear."

Miss. O'Neil gasped and turned. I turned and saw the voice belonged to Dr. Stockman. He had a twisted smile on his face and a dark look in his eyes. I pushed Miss. O'Neil behind me and drew my eskrima sticks.

"Suffice it to say, my army of mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man." He explained.

"But aren't you already a very rich and powerful man?" Miss. O'Neil asked.

My muscles tensed behind me. At the corner of my eye, I saw the window of the control consel lowering behind us.

Dr. Stockman shook his head, "Ah, Miss. O'Neil. So brilliant, yet so naive. I will truly miss working with you."

Miss. O'Neil's eyes widen in shock, "What? You mean I'm fired?"

Dr. Stockman smirked, "In a manner of speaking..."

Suddenly, before Miss. O'Neil and I could react, a large mechanical arm reached in and grabbed us from behind. The arm carried us into the factory and dropped us into one of the production line of mousers. April lost her lab coat.

"I'm afraid I can't let you or your friend live, Miss. O'Neil." Dr. Stockman told Miss. O'Neil from the control center, "You both have seen far too much already. And... Well... Let's just say I have trust issues."

He typed into the center console and the mousers activated. They looked at us, ready to turn us into rat chow. I pushed Miss. O'Neil behind me, but I found that I dropped my eskrima sticks. Dammit!

Miss. O'Neil ran and grabbed a nearby fire extringuisher.

"Keep back!" She told the mousers, "I know how to use this!"

One mouser ignored her and reached to chomp the muzzle of the extinguisher. Miss. O'Neil fired the extingusher at the mouser. The foam had no effect. The mousers charged toward her. I jumped into between the two the mouser and Miss. O'Neil.

I tried to keep the mouser away from her, but the mouser was able to jump on top of me and bit deep into the left side of my torso. April took out the mouser by whacking its head with the tank of the extinguisher. She smiled.

The other mousers weren't going to give up. They charged toward us. April swung the extinguisher again, but this time the mouser grabbed the tank and chomped into it.

The tank ripped open, exposing the nitrogen gas into a large gas cloud. April and I tried to avoid the cloud and make our way to the back of the facility.

"You can run, Miss. O'Neil, but you cannot hide from my mousers!" Dr. Stockman shouted, as April opened the door to the sewers.

I quickly took hold of April's hand and we ran into the sewers. We followed the river to a sewer junction.

April looked the tunnels, "Which way out? Which way out?!"

I took hold of her hand and lead her through the middle tunnel, "Through here. It leads straight to Eastman and Laird."

April looked at me and we ran own the tunnel. April and I ran through the sewers, away from the mousers as possible. However, our path was blocked by more mousers.

How did they find us so fast?

Panicked, April ran in another direction, deeper into the sewers. However, she tripped into the water. The mousers advanced toward us. April backed into a boarded up tunnel. I stood in front of April and took a defensive stance.

The mousers jumped to attack, but their were taken out by a bo-staff, katana blades, nunchucks and sais. Seeing the mousers taken care off, April smiled in relief.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You saved my... My..." April thanked, trying to catch her breath.

One of the shadowed figures leaned out of the shadows and smiled, "Hey. How are you doing?"

It was Mikey.

April gasped and fainted from the shock.

Mikey picked her up bridal style, then turned to his brothers.

I couldn't help but smile, "Way to go, Michelangelo. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Mikey looked at me, "Uh... Can I keep her?"

I giggled, "You guys always seem to have a good sense of timing. Always show up when there's trouble."

Raph smiled at me, "Can say the same about you."

I gave him a sweet smile, then my left torso pulsed in sharp pain. I winced and fell to my knees, holding where the mouser bit me.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Leo asked me, kneeling to my level.

I looked at Leo, but I couldn't answer. My head began to feel light. My vision began to blur. And I couldn't move. I felt cold. I felt something warm leaking out of my side. My hand was covered in red. The last thing I remember is seeing Leo's worried expression before my vision went black and my body went numb.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
